Tomb Raider Volume 1: Season of the Witch
Tomb Raider Volume 1: Season of the Witch – pierwsza historia z drugiej regularnej serii komiksów Tomb Raider, stanowiąca oficjalne i kanoniczne uzupełnienie gier z linii czasowej ocalałej. Składa się na nią sześć zeszytów, pierwotnie wydawanych przez Dark Horse Comics od 26 lutego do 23 lipca 2014 roku. Wydanie zbiorcze ukazało się na rynku 19 listopada tego samego roku. Fabuła Mija sześć tygodni od powrotu pozostałych przy życiu członków załogi Endurance z Yamatai. Larze regularnie śmią się koszmary z Rothem, Aleksem i „Grimem, którzy zginęli na wyspie. Którejś nocy obudzona zostaje przez krzyk Samanthy, na której ramieniu pojawiają się dziwne ślady. Dziewczyna zaprzecza jednak, że ma koszmary. Niedługo później z Larą kontaktuje się Jonah, który prosi ją, żeby przyleciała do Stanów Zjednoczonych. Dzięki wynajętemu przewodnikowi, Rayowi, udaje jej się odnaleźć w Wielkim Kanionie przyczepę, w której mieszka Jonah. Ten wyjawia jej, że zabrali z Yamatai cztery złote przedmioty, co obudziło tajemnicze bóstwo, które sprowadzi na świat czterech „stróżów”, żeby go zniszczyli za pomocą czterech kataklizmów. Sam Jonah uważa, że jest biblijnym Jonaszem. Niespodziewanie przyczepa zostaje zalana przez wodę z pękniętej tamy, ale Larze i Jonie, trzymającemu tajemnicze pudełko, udaje się uratować. Ray, który podsłuchał ich rozmowę, grozi im bronią, chcąc dostać pudełko i zabić ich, ale sam ponosi śmierć z rąk Lary. Jonah trafia do szpitala, a dziewczyna wybiera się do Dublina na spotkanie z profesorem Cahalane’em, żeby pokazać mu zawartość pudełka. Okazuje się, że zawiera ono artefakt i posążek makary, potwora z mitologii indyjskiej symbolizującego stróża i mściciela. W międzyczasie dzwoni do niej Reyes prosząc o spotkanie. Okazuje się, że również ona posiada jeden z artefaktów i twierdzi, że Lara także zabrała taki, chociaż tego nie pamięta. Do pubu, w którym spotkały się kobiety, wchodzi Matsu, należący do wyznawców Solarii, i żąda oddania artefaktów. Jako zakładnika wziął córkę Reyes, Alicję. W międzyczasie profesor Cahalane badający makarę zostaje zaatakowany i zabity przez tajemniczą Azjatkę w stroju makary. Lara, nie wiedząc, jaki przedmiot zabrała z Yamatai ani gdzie się teraz znajduje, gra na zwłokę, mówiąc, że schowała go w domu swojego ojca. Matsu wyczuwa podstęp i grozi zabiciem wszystkich klientów pubu, ale jego ludzie zostają ostrzelani przez tajemniczego mężczyznę, który przyglądał się zajściu i który nakazuje Larze i Reyes ucieczkę. Lara dzwoni do Sam, chcąc ją ostrzec, ta jednak nie odbiera telefonu. Kiedy Samantha wchodzi do mieszkania, zastaje je zdemolowane przez dwie czekające na nią makary. Reyes postanawia oddzielić się od Lary i zerwać z nią kontakty, twierdząc, że stanowi ona zagrożenie dla niej i dla Alicji. Croft zostaje zaatakowana przez ludzi Matsu, którzy informują ją, że porwali Sam. Z kilkoma udaje jej się rozprawić, ale ostatecznie pomaga jej Reyes, która za namową córki postanowiła wrócić. Lara stwierdza, że jedynym wyjściem z sytuacji jest powrót na Yamatai. Dzwoni do Jony, niepamiętającego, co stało się w Wielkim Kanionie, który zgadza się wrócić wraz z nią na przeklętą wyspę. Sam przetrzymywana jest przez Matsu, który wyjawia jej, że nie należy do Solarii, a ich wyznawców, zaś jego zamiarem nie jest wskrzeszenie Himiko, a kogoś innego. Lara, powróciwszy do swojego mieszkania, odnajduje artefakt w pudełku po ciastkach. Niedługo później, wraz z Joną i Reyes, która dołączyła do nich za namową córki, udaje się na Yamatai. Podczas podróży statkiem ma sen, w którym widzi Sam zamieniającą się w Himiko. Budzi się, jednak na statku trwa pożar. Chwyta za swoją walizkę, ale zostaje zaatakowana. Bezskutecznie szuka Reyes i Jony, a kiedy dociera do szalupy ratunkowej, statek wybucha. Budzi się kilka godzin później dryfując w szalupie i nie pamiętając, jak się w niej znalazła, ostatecznie jednak udaje jej się dotrzeć do brzegów Yamatai. Przedzierając się w głąb wyspy, napotyka ludzi Matsu, którzy na chwilę przed śmiercią wołają: „Za cztery kataklizmy!” Przypomina jej się, o czym mówił Jonah i dochodzi do wniosku, że to ona przyciąga kataklizmy, z których pierwszym było zatopienie Wielkiego Kanionu, a drugim wybuch statku. Kiedy dociera do wraku Endurance, z klifów zaczynają się osuwać kamienie, co stanowi trzeci kataklizm. Lara wskakuje do wody, gdzie doznaje wizji Aleksa proszącego ją, żeby oddała jego siostrze kieszonkowy zegarek. Zostaje wyciągnięta z wody przez Danny’ego – mężczyznę, który wcześniej uratował ją w dublińskim pubie. Mężczyzna wyjaśnia, że kiedyś pracował dla jej ojca. W tym samym czasie Matsu tłumaczy Samancie, przetrzymywanej w świątyni, w której zginął Mathias, że nie chce, żeby stała się ona nowym naczyniem Himiko, a służy jedynie jako przynęta na Larę, która według przepowiedni jest niezbędna do wskrzeszenia przywódcy Solarii. Pozostałymi elementami są cztery artefakty, cztery kataklizmy i czterech stróżów – obecnie Matsu i dwie jego córki przemienione w makary, które właśnie pojmały Larę i Danny’ego. Matsu wyjaśnia, że do przeprowadzenia rytuału potrzeba wszystkich wyżej wymienionych elementów, które połączą się z krwią jednego z martwych stróżów, którym ma zostać Lara. Do świątyni docierają Jonah i Reyes, którym udało się dopłynąć na wyspie w szalupie, przez co wywiązuje się strzelanina. Nieświadoma sytuacji Sam zabija Matsu, w którego ciele odradza się Mathias. Mężczyzna zabija dwie makary i atakuje pozostałych, korzystając z piorunów. Lara rzuca w niego granatem, którego wybuch niszczy artefakty i prowadzi do zawalenia świątyni. Reyes, Sam i Jonah uciekają w kierunku plaży, a Lara z Dannym w przeciwnym. Podczas ucieczki mężczyzna mierzy do Lary z pistoletu, mówiąc, że wraz z jej ojcem napotkał kiedyś organizację Matsu. Richard Croft odmówił przystąpienia do niej, Danny przeciwnie, ale po pewnym czasie ją opuścił, obiecując, że ją zniszczy. Teraz chce zabić Larę, która będąc stróżem może doprowadzić do wskrzeszenia Mathiasa, a ten z kolei do odrodzenia Himiko. Wyjawia również, że nauczył się od Matsu hipnozy i to on podłożył ocalałym z Yamatai artefakty, a następnie ich zahipnotyzował, żeby wywalić Czcicieli i móc ich zniszczyć. Lara zabija Danny’ego, rzucając w niego granatem, a następnie dociera na plażę i wraz z pozostałymi odpływa z wyspy. Galeria okładek Tomb Raider DH komiks 1.jpg|Okładka 1. zeszytu Tomb Raider DH komiks 2.jpg|Okładka 2. zeszytu Tomb Raider DH komiks 3.jpg|Okładka 3. zeszytu Tomb Raider DH komiks 4.jpg|Okładka 4. zeszytu Tomb Raider DH komiks 5.jpg|Okładka 5. zeszytu Tomb Raider DH komiks 6.jpg|Okładka 6. zeszytu Linki zewnętrzne * [https://www.darkhorse.com/Books/22-866/Tomb-Raider-Volume-1-Season-of-the-Witch-TPB Season of the Witch] na stronie Dark Horse Comics * [https://nietylkogry.pl/post/recenzja-komiksu-tomb-raider-volume-1-season-of/ Recenzja Season of the Witch] na stronie Nie Tylko Gry Kategoria:Komiksy